You Know What I Just Realized?
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: Tai breaks his leg 3 days before the biggest soccer event of his life, now who's gonna cheer him up? A Michi & maybe just maybe a Junshiro. matters how you look at it though.


A/N: I actually wrote this Michi fanfic before but my computer did something to it so I had to write it all over again. Oh well. This story is for Pixie_Chick15 who said there weren't enough Michi's on fanfiction.net. To tell you the truth I am a Taiora fan. Don't even ask me my opinion on who I think Mimi should date. You probably won't like it.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon or any of its charactersso no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED?   
"Well, well, well! Thanks to #01 Kamiya we're going to the country wide finals! Kamiya has been on this team the longer than all the others. Six years, I think. Plus there are rumors that this is his last since he's going to college next year." Matt said. Today he was the commentator, taking over Kari's job since she had temporarily lost her voice. The team decided to celebrate after they changed out of their sweaty clothes. Stepping out into the warm sunlight, they started celebrating.  
  
"Hey Tai! Great goal! We're going to the finals, baby! In just three days!" The team started cheering. Tai looked back to see who had yelled to him. It was a boy who looked a lot like Tai except younger. The resemblance made them look like cousins even though they weren't.  
  
"Davis, we are going to kick Ichijouji's team's butts!" Even more cheers were heard at Tai's announcement than Davis'.  
  
"Right! Oh, gotta go. Jun's here to pick me up. See ya at practice!" Davis ran off to his sister's car. He had to wait in the car though since Jun was busy talking to Matt who was standing there extremely uncomfortable. Tai rolled his eyes & walked home. He went straight to the kitchen for a congratulary snack. As he brought the chips & dip from the refrigerator to the table he tripped over his sister's cat Miko.  
  
"Taichi! Are you o.k., honey?!" Mrs. Kamiya ran into the kitchen hearing a huge crash. She saw her son lying on the floor, his face twisted in pain.  
  
"Mom? I think it's broken." Tai muttered.  
  
~At the hospital-the next morning~  
  
"Well Mr. Kamiya, you may go home now." The nurse turned around & left. On the way home in the car Tai asked his mom something that had been bothering him all night long.  
  
"Mom? How am I going to play in two days if I have a broken leg?"  
  
"That's the thing Taichi. You can't play in the finals. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
"But Mom, I've gotta play in this game. It's the biggest game I'll ever play in!" Tai complained angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about? You said one day you would be a professional soccer player. You can be whatever you want to be. I bet one day you'll be in the World Series." His mom said.  
  
"Yeah sure I can. Oh & mom? The World Series is for baseball." Tai said angrily.  
  
~2 days later~  
"Are you sure you wanna go Tai? You don't have to you know." Kari whispered to her brother. Her voice still hadn't come back completely.  
  
"I'm sure Kari." Tai answered. When he had told his teammates they had been pretty angry. Not at him though. Actually at Miko. The siblings left to the stadium. The two took their seats. Tai was sitting right next to Mimi, who was in Japan for a visit. The rest of the Digidestined were also in the same row. So was Jun but they had seperated her & Matt. Jun actually seemed intrested in the game. She was comparing Davis' & Ken's skills to Sora & Izzy who she was sitting in between. The buzzer rang indicating the start of the game.  
  
"Hi Tai." Mimi said.  
  
"Hey Mimi."  
  
"Wassup?" Mimi asked. Tai showed her his cast in response. She gave a little whistle.  
  
"Blame the cat. You wanna sign it?" Tai said. Mimi laughed as Tai gave her a pen.  
  
"You actually keep one with you?" Mimi asked as she signed it. She was still laughing. For some reason Tai started laughing. For the rest of the game Tai & Mimi talked about what was going on in their lives while they were seperated.  
  
"There goes #3 Motomiya! Looking to get nothing but net!" The professional commentator yelled. Jun jumped up.  
  
"YEAH! GO SHOW 'THE ROCKET' WHAT MOTOMIYAS ARE MADE OF!" Jun yelled at the top of her lungs. Meanwhile Tai & Mimi were looking eye to eye.  
  
"You know what I just realized? You are extrememly beautiful." Tai said & then kissed Mimi on the lips.  
  
"Motomiya scores the goal! His team has won 10-9!" The commentator yelled.   
  
"YES! WE ROCK! WE'RE THE BOMB! WE ARE UNDEFEATABLE!" Jun screamed even louder than possible. She sat back down. Then turned to the right & kissed Izzy straight on the lips. Everyone including Matt was smiling at what Jun had done. Of course Matt was just smiling since he now thought that Jun would never bother him again. He didn't even think that maybe Jun had kissed Izzy out of happiness. Tai & Mimi finally finished their kiss. They smiled & blushed, then started laughung hysterically as they saw who else other than them was kissing.  
  
~On the car ride home~  
"Hey Tai... Did you see what Mimi wrote on your cast?" Kari asked Tai. he shook his head no & looked at the note.  
  
Hey Tai,  
I'll be rooting for you in the World Series. :)  
Love,  
Mimi  
Tai smiled & leaned back. 'Hey, baseball isn't such a bad sport.' Tai thought before falling asleep.  
****************************************************************************  
Whoa! I didn't see that Jun part coming. Man where do I come up with this stuff? Please R&R.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
